Him
by ApprenticeTrashmen
Summary: Our moments together last for a second but feel like a life time. (Second person POV)


**Another one is back, people. Part of the _Nyx and Erebus_ oneshot series, as you may or may not notice.**

 **Neither of us own BlazBlue.**

* * *

You lay inside of your coffin, moaning softly to yourself as you feel moist, affectionate kisses pepper your toned stomach. They're soft and wet, each press of lips against your flesh holding a sort of gentleness that he only ever shows to you whenever you are alone with him. The thought in of itself almost makes your own lips curl into a satisfied grin, prideful mirth welling in your chest when you acknowledge that you are the only person to ever evoke such emotion from your younger lover.

You are shaken out of your musings when you feel him nip at your white skin, he purposefully running his teeth and flicking his tongue along your navel as his quick fingers slip beneath the hem of your panties to pull them below your waist. You hiss inwardly and lift your hips up slightly so he can slide the garment off of you more easily before settling your body back down on the mattress, your eyes staring down at the criminal who quickly nestles himself between your legs and breathes in your scent. Ragna glances up at you momentarily and laughs quietly, crimson and shamrock staring into your ruby depths as he brings his hand to your naked sex and brushes your trembling folds with the tips of his fingers. The squelching of the liquid arousal that pooled within your tight heat sounds through the air when he does so which gives you an idea of how wet you are.

"Fuck..." He curses wantonly, his eyes never leaving your face as he gently pokes at your aching clit with the tip of his tongue. "You're absolutely _soaked_ down here, baby..." He purrs out the last part of his statement and grips your large thighs in his much larger hands before finally indulging in your body. He closes his eyes in exaltation as he lazily drags his tongue over your slick opening and up to your clit once more. You moan loudly at the sensation and quickly weave your fingers through his silver mane to prevent him from stopping, he growling at your eagerness and wholeheartedly giving you the pleasure you so desperately deserve. He licks and mouths at you in all the right places, that dastardly, sinfully talented tongue and thin yet full lips assaulting your sensitive nub with messy laps and sloppy kisses. You bite your lip and buck into his mouth involuntarily to lose yourself in the sheer ecstasy that washes over you, the pit in your stomach spreading like wildfire as you are pulled further and further into bliss. The beginnings of climax raked your entire being for one wonderous second until it disappeared altogether along with the tongue that made you yearn for more than just mere foreplay.

"Wh-What...?" You instantly lift your head when you don't feel his mouth on you anymore and shoot him a glare. "Give me one good reason why you decided to stop, boy..."

Ragna suggestively licked his lips your way, his tongue catching the thick fluid that still clung to the corner of his mouth. He then raised his body from his place between your legs to crawl over your smaller frame and peer down at your upturned face. He smirks devilishly at the sight and keeps one hand next to your head to keep himself above you while bringing the other between his legs to pull down his hakama and boxers.

"I don't want you to get spent just yet..." He whispered, the criminal grunting softly when he released his cock from the confines of his underwear. "Besides, it's not fair if you're the one having all the fun."

You contemplate whether or not you should admonish him for his teasing ways, but feel your words catch in your throat when he grabs you by your wide hips and brings you closer to his throbbing length. He wraps your legs around his waist and rubs his girth along your dripping cunt to further silence you, his grin from earlier gradually wavering from one of confidence to a mere purse of his mouth. It looked hard and heavy between his legs as he kept rubbing and lubing his cock up with your juices, his face scrunched into a concentrated glower, as he carefully lined the tip against your entrance and pushed his way inside you with one strong thrust. The pleasure is absolutely overwhelming for the both of you, Ragna's grip on your hips tightening ever so slightly as he buried himself deeper into your core while your mewls of rapture grow increasingly louder with each passing second that he's inside you. His eyes darkened with newfound carnal desire when he heard you, his gaze lingering on your curvy, sweat-slicked body briefly before he began moving in and out of your cunt at a brisk pace. He pounds into you deep and fast, the criminal making you take his fat cock all the way up to the hilt to get more noises out of you which has him growling out your name when a particularly needy moan rumbles in your throat.

He groans loudly when he suddenly feels you clench around him, his thrusts turning from methodical to erratic as he tried staving off any impending orgasm. "Shit... Rachel," He gasped, his hands leaving your hips to grip the sheets of the mattress instead, his fingers clutching the silken fabric roughly. "God, you feel so fucking good..."

You mewl in response and dig your heels into the small of his back when the heat in your abdomen grew hotter, Ragna noticing your approach to release and forcing him to go faster—the younger man hellbent on making you come on his cock and his alone. You whimper at the sudden speed that he's moving at and bring your hands to either side of your head to grip his thick wrists—effectively keeping yourself from sliding up the mattress each time he thrusted into you. Your moans are exceedingly loud now however, the noises you are making a burden to anyone unfortunate to hear them, but music to your lover's ears for it only further encourages him to make you feel even better.

"Ragna...!" You pant, your limit nearly reached. "Oh, Ragna!"

"Say my name, Rach... Say my name," Ragna closed his eyes, his brows scrunching together as he moved his hands off the bed and brought each one into your smaller ones, he intertwining your fingers together. "You sound so cute..."

You tighten your hold on his hand as you begin to come, a part of you relieved that you were finally able to, but a part of you wishing that you and your mate's coupling lasted forever. It shook you to your very soul how amazingly pulse pounding the love making between the two of you was like—how fantastic it was to be filled to the very brim by this man and be the only one who has ever driven him to such pleasure. You always felt proud that he was yours, you felt proud that no one besides you could ever see this side of him, and that was what made it all glorious—whether it be during coitus or outside the bedroom, it was merely a privilege, bestowed by God Himself, that you were even able to bask in the same presence of this man so intimately.

Tears brought by your own heighten state of arousal and immense joy well in your eyes, the fire in your belly igniting and traveling throughout your body as you too close your eyes shut from how good everything felt.

"Oh God...!" You shout. "I'm coming, Ragna... I'm coming!"

Ragna leaned down to press little pecks against your cheeks, your hands still tangled in his as he gently whispers, "Then let go for me, baby..." He cooed. "Let me see you come."

Almost as if on command, your back literally arches off the bed as bliss enraptured you in a warm blanket, your toes curling and mouth letting out a scream that is only hushed by the other's kiss. He swallows your moans and pushes his tongue into your mouth to silence you further, he only letting go to let out a soft grunt when he comes inside of you before claiming your lips once more. The both of you stay like that for a while, your minds hazy and bodies rattled as you get drunk off each other's presence and refuse to separate from one another. The kiss remained unbroken until the need for air became apparent for the young lad, his mouth reluctantly moving away from yours, and prompting him instead to rest his forehead on your own. You can feel his seed settling within your womb as he pulls out of you, and you completely give yourself up to him when he wills all the remaining strength he has to slowly let go of your hands and switch your positions. He flips himself on his back and settles you in his chest as he pants a little, his eyes drooping as he smiles down at you with a lazy grin. You regard his stare and prop your chin on his collarbone to look into his half-lidded pools of red and green, you curious about what he has to say.

"Man..." He sighs, his fingers threading themselves through your mussed blonde tresses. "To think I'm this lucky to have you."

You trace patterns on his chest as you give him a tiny smile. "I should perhaps be the one saying that to you." You crawl atop his body to take his face into the palms of your hand. "In the centuries I have lived, you were the only man who I have ever wanted. I was lucky enough that you stumbled across my path." You kiss him and run your thumb over his cheek. "And I am grateful for that."

"Aw, you're makin' me blush..." He smirked waggishly and pulled you down for another kiss. Moments like these are when Ragna was his most romantic, and you make sure to appreciate every minute of it until you both grow tired from exhaustion. "I love you, you know that?" He said against your lips.

"Oh, I know," You do not hesitate to return the kiss before beaming at him lovingly. "The feeling is mutual."

* * *

 **Want them to keep coming? Let me know.**


End file.
